Camp Snoopy (Mall of America)
Knott's Camp Snoopy was a seven-acre (28,000 m²) amusement park located in the center of the Mall of America (MOA), in Bloomington, Minnesota, USA. The park was themed around the Charles M. Schulz Peanuts comic strip characters. It was owned by the Knott's Family, who also owned the Knott's Berry Farm theme park, which also had a Camp Snoopy area. Unlike the Camp Snoopy areas seen at the Cedar Fair parks, the MOA Camp Snoopy was never aggressively linked to the Peanuts franchise; the park had a very outdoors and woodsy feel with more subtle references to Peanuts. Much of the original theming in the Camp Snoopy fountain and all around the park had already been toned down by the time the park lost rights to the Peanuts characters. In late 2005, the park would undergo changes, including the removal of the "Knott's" name, becoming simply Camp Snoopy. On January 19, 2006, the MOA and Cedar Fair's contract for the park broke down and so the park had lost the Peanuts license, and was renamed The Park at MOA until a new license could be found. On March 15, 2008, the park became a Nickelodeon themed park, called Nickelodeon Universe. Attractions Note: This page will only showcase rides that were opened when the park was called Camp Snoopy and so this will use the former names for attractions. It will not display any rides from when after the park's licensing changed to Nickelodeon. Roller coasters * Li'l Shaver (Opened in 1995, now called Back at the Barnyard Hayride) * Pepsi Ripsaw (Opened in 1992, now called Pepsi Orange Streak) * Timberland Twister (Opened in 2004, now called Fairly Odd Coaster) Thrill tides * Screaming Yellow Eagle (Opened in 1992, later renamed to Danny Phantom Ghost Zone, removed in 2015, replaced with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ride) * Mighty Axe (Opened in 1998, later renamed to Tak Attack, removed in 2011, replaced with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ride) * Treetop Tumbler (Opened in 1992, later renamed to Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Collider, removed in 2017, replaced with a PAW Patrol ride) Family rides * Character Carousel (Opened in 1992, now called simply Carousel) * Ghost Blasters (Opened in 1999) * Joe Cool's Driving School (Opened in 1992, later renamed to Bumpers and Naked Brothers Crazy Cars, Now called Crazy Cars) * Paul Bunyan’s Log Chute (Opened in 1992, now called simply Log Chute) * Skyscraper Ferris Wheel (Opened in 1992, now called El Circulo Del Cielo) Kids' rides * Balloon Race (Opened in 1992, removed in 2015, replaced with a Bubble Guppies ride) * Bloomington Express (Opened in 1992, now called La Aventura de Azul) * Camp Bus (Opened in 1992, now called Diego's Rescue Rider) * Frog Hopper (Opened in 1999, now called Wonder Pets' Flyboat) * Huff & Puff (Opened in 1992, removed in 1995, replaced with L'il Shaver) * Kite-Eating Tree (Opened in 1992, later renamed to Tree Flyer and now called Backyardigans Swing-Along) * Red Baron (Opened in 1992, removed in 2007, replaced with Blue's Skidoo) * Snoopy Bounce (Opened in 1992, later renamed to simply Bounce ''and now called ''Pineapple Poppers) * Speedway (Opened in 1992, now called Swiper's Sweeper) * Truckin' (Opened in 1992, now called Big Rigs) Other * Mystery Mine (3D movie, demolished in 2007, replaced with SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge) * Shooting Gallery (Removed in 2007, replaced with Rugrats Reptarmobiles) es:Camp Snoopy Category:Branding and merchandise Category:1990